


Meet the Parents

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [79]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Pregnancy, Richie's parents have a million pets, it's never as bad as you think it will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It's time for Angie to meet Richie's parents. What will they think of her?





	Meet the Parents

Angie flopped back on the bed she now shared with Richie, “Do we have to go?”

 

“You know we do,” Richie said, stripping off his shirt as he got ready for bed.    
  
For the first time in her life, Angie was facing the prospect of not spending the holidays with her family. She and Richie were living together. She and Richie were having a baby. Richie had decided that it was time for her to meet his parents. And nothing scared her more, sure as things were progressing the concept was growing more inevitable. Especially seeing as Richie had spent a considerable amount of time with her own family. Angie couldn’t help being anxious about the meeting, and not just because she had to be off of her meds for the sake of the baby. She had turned down Richie’s proposal twice and she couldn’t imagine what his parents thought about her for that.

 

After much talking she knew Richie understood and was alright with their current arrangement. But parents were a whole other matter.   
  
“Ange?” Richie waved his hand in front of her, “What’s going on that brilliant brain of yours?”

 

“The usual,” Angie replied, “with a heaping dose of negativity.”   
  
Since the beginnings of their relationship, Angie had gotten much better at sharing what she was feeling with him during her lower moments. 

 

Richie lay down beside her and reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, “I promise, my parents will love you.”

 

“But how can you know that?” asked Angie.    
  
“Because I love you,” Richie told her, “duh.”

 

Angie rolled her eyes in response, “You’re adorable but that isn’t exactly a guarantee.”   
  


“Look,” Richie said, scooting closer so that he could rest his forehead against hers, “my parents just want me to be happy. It sounds cheesy, I know, but it’s true. I’ve told them nothing but good things about you. Not to mention, it’s adorable how excited they are to be grandparents.”   
  
Angie felt her face get a little red, “Really?”   
  


“Yup,” Richie said, popping the P, “They’ve been gushing about it ever since I told them.”

 

Angie’s face went a little redder with a mix of excitement and embarrassment at the very thought. She figured she shouldn’t have been all that surprised recalling how excited her own father had been at the announcement. She sighed gently and placed a hand on her belly, trying to convince herself that it wouldn’t be as bad as her brain was telling her it would be.

 

—————

 

Then the day arrived and she and Richie were making their way out to Long Island. Angie twisted her fingers together nervously for the entire train ride. As they got closer Richie slipped his hand between hers rubbing small circles into the back of her hand.   
  
“Do I look alright?” Angie found herself asking, she wasn’t one to typically stress about appearances but tonight felt different.

 

"It's a little late to be worrying about that now," Richie chuckled lightly.

 

Angie let out a sigh and rest her head on Richie’s shoulder, remaining there for the duration of the trip. Upon arriving at Richie’s family home Angie’s nerves returned in full force. Richie squeezed her hand once more in reassurance as he knocked on the front door. It was immediately met with a cacophony of barking.    
  
“Sorry, forgot to mention that my mom is a vet,” Richie murmured, “She have a tendency to take in stray animals.”

 

Before Angie had a chance to respond to this the door opened and she was nearly tackled by a very large, and rather fluffy horse of a dog.

 

(Hehe)   
  
“Wolfgang, down!” called a voice in the dog’s wake, “Come on now.”   
  
That was followed by a four note whistle. This command the dog followed, removing furry paws from Angie’s shoulders and retreating to stand by the side of a glamorous-looking woman with her red hair cascading around her shoulders.    
  
“Sorry about that,” she said with a smile that looked nearly exactly the same as the one that could be found on Richie’s face, “we got Wolfie fairly recently and he hasn’t quite learned all of the rules yet.”   
  
“That’s okay,” Angie blinked not sure what else to say, she loved animals but her family dog was quite a bit smaller.

 

“Carol Price,” Richie’s mother introduced, “it’s so wonderful to finally meet you, Angie.”   
  
“Likewise,” Angie replied.    
  
She held out a hand to shake, but Carol ignored it in favor of a tight hug.    
  
It took a moment but Angie soon relaxed into the embrace.   
  
“Richard is just finishing up something in his workshop,” Carol explained, “Come on in. Coffee?”   
  
Richie’s dad was retired air force and now spent his days woodworking. It had been kind of nice for Angie to hear that a family other than hers named children after themselves. She knew that AJ had been teased about it sometimes, even though he hadn’t gone by Alexander for his entire life.   
She thought about how a few days prior Richie had come home with his arms filled with baby name books. They didn’t even know if they were having a boy or a girl yet. Sometimes it even still felt so surreal to her that she was actually pregnant.

 

“Coffee is good,” Angie nodded.

 

“Decaf,” Richie specified.    
  
Angie wrinkled her nose but didn’t argue. Her caffeine intake was severely limited for the sake of the baby. Of course, she understood why, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

 

“Decaf,” she repeated with a small sigh, at least she didn’t have to give it up completely.

 

“We have herbal tea if you’d prefer,” Carol said as she led the way to the kitchen with Wolfgang at her heel, “when I was pregnant with Richie, I drank nothing but chamomile, I swear.”

 

Angie let out a small laugh, “I’m not much of a tea drinker,” she replied, “that’s more my mom’s thing.”

 

“Decaf it is,” Carol responded.    
  
As she bustled in the kitchen making their drinks, two more dogs wandered into the room. The chocolate lab moved to Richie’s side with the slow gait of an older dog while the beagle bee-lined for Angie and began sniffing curiously at her shoes and ankles.

 

“Who are these two?” Angie laughed.

 

“This old girl is Scout,” Richie said, scratching the Lab behind the ears and making her start panting happily, “and the little guy is Snoopy. There’s a couple of cats around too. They’re probably with my dad in the shop.”

 

“That’s a lot of pets,” Angie remarked.

 

“I did warn you,” laughed Richie, “welcome to be menagerie.”

 

“Menagerie,” Angie replied, “that’s usually what I call my younger siblings,” she smirked.

 

Carol chuckled, “You’re the oldest?”   
  
“Second oldest,” corrected Angie, “and there are seven of us.”   
  
“My goodness,” said Carol.

 

“Hence the menagerie,” Angie replied with a nod.

 

“I see,” Carol laughed.   
  


Just then, Richie’s father came in. Just as Richie had guessed, their were two cats with him. The surprising part was that one of the cats was hitching a ride draped over Richard’s shoulder and looked perfectly content there. 

 

“That’s a new look dad,” Richie smiled, reaching out to pet the animal.

  
“Socks does what he wants,” Richard said, giving the black and white cat on his shoulder an affectionate scratch behind his ears.

 

Other than shift slightly the cat made no other moves, but the other one seemed very curious about Angie. The little Beagle, Snoopy, seemed happy to share his inspection of Angie with the  dark gray long haired cat that was not winding around Angie’s ankles chirping at her.    
  
“Who is this?” Angie laughed.   
  
“Lucy,” replied Richard, “And now that the pet introductions are done with, we should probably have our own proper welcome.”   
  
“I suppose,” Angie smiled.

 

Like his wife, Richard was much more inclined to hugs than handshakes and he carefully lowered the cat off of his shoulder before doing so.    
  
“I don’t think Socks would like to be squished,” he added before embracing Angie.   
  
“I wouldn’t if I were him,” agreed Angie.    
  
As she spoke Socks had already perched himself on the back of the couch.   
  
Richard chuckled and kept his arm slung around Angie’s shoulders as he broke the hug.    
  
“So Angie, Richie has told us so much about you, but I’d love to hear it from the horse’s mouth, as they say,” Richard said, “Tell me what there is to know about you.”   
  
“Dad,” Richie interjected.    
  
“Well,” Angie threaded her hands together, “I’m Philip Hamilton’s younger sister, otherwise known as this one’s,” she nodded at Richie, “best friend.”

 

“Your brother is a very heroic young man,” Richard said solemnly.    
  
He was, of course, referring to the time Philip got shot and kept Richie from getting hurt in the process.    
  
“He is,” Angie nodded, not that she remembered  the aftermath too clearly.

 

“You remember that Angie’s a pianist,” Richie said, obviously moving to change the subject. Thankfully, his father took the hint.

  
“Yes of course,” Richard nodded, “we’ve heard how talented you are.”

 

Angie flushed slightly, “I suppose. It’s getting harder to practice now, I can’t get quite as close and sitting on a piano bench without back support can be a bit painful after a while.”   
  
“I can imagine,” Carol nodded.   
  


“And here I am making you stand,” Richard tsked, “To the living room, I think.”   
  
“I’ll bring the coffee,” Carol added.    
  
Angie followed Richard and took a seat letting out a small sigh in doing so.   
  
Richie was almost immediately by her side. It was sweet of him, really, but he’d been interpreting every sound she made as a sign of distress even when they were obviously of relief.    
  


“I’m fine,” Angie replied with a small laugh, “really.”   
  
“Not gonna stop me from worrying,” Richie told her, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead.    
  


“If this is you now it’s going to be so fun when the baby is actually here,” Angie shook her head.   
  


“Tough luck, you’re stuck with me,” teased Richie.    
  
“Oh goodie,” Angie laughed laying her head on his shoulder.   
  
“Adorable,” Carol commented as she entered with coffee and pastries, the dogs at her heels.    
  


—————

  
They didn’t stay terribly late, leaving pretty soon after dinner as Angie was starting to get tired and sore.   
  


“I suppose we should make our way back to the city,” Richie suggested.

 

“Please,” Angie sighed, leaning against him as Richie called a taxi to take them to the train station.

 

“Well it was great to meet you, Angie,” Carol smiled.

 

“You too,” Angie replied warmly.    
  
“And do tell your mother to give me a call,” said Carol, “I’d love to try to meet up with her and your dad at some point before the baby arrives.”

 

“I’m sure they’d love to,” Angie nodded.

 

After a few minutes and some goodbye hugs, their taxi arrived. Angie slipped in beside Richie curling up against him.   
  


“Not as bad as you thought it was going to be,” Richie said, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.    
  
“I suppose not,” Angie murmured.   
  


Richie pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer.    
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
